legend of soleil and plague
by kappus the thief
Summary: takes place a year after dawn of the dragon, soleil is a young silver drgaoness who lives with her blue thief friend geoff, when a dragon named plague appears, all three will be forced to fight a ancient evil more sinister than malefor
1. Chapter 1

Note- for descriptions of soleil and plague see my profile.

Soleil laid by the fire place of her friend 's cottage which was three miles from the dragon temple, her friend a blue thief named Geoff was a kind soul, he never stole, and he never broke any laws, and always took care of her, but always drank too much alcohol and sometimes came back drunk to the point where it looked like he would pass out, she chuckled at the thought of Geoff passing out drunk, when she heard the door open she raised her head up and saw Geoff standing in the doorway, his blue robes and turban were soaking wet.

"What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone, her eyes fixed on the thief.

"Morgan thought it would be funny to pour a bucket of ice cold water on my head" he told her in an upset voice.

Soleil growled angrily, Morgan was a riptoc bartender who enjoyed picking on Geoff, he called him names like crazy drunk, filthy beggar, or pathetic thief, and soleil hated the bartender for picking on her calling her a fool for befriending a thief, she saw nothing wrong with befriending him, she liked him as a friend and as his friend she thought it was not good for him to be drinking but she kept her opinions to herself.

Geoff then went to his wardrobe and changed into a dry turban and dry robes, and then he tossed the wet clothing in the far corner of the cottage then went to go sit by the fire, soleil then followed Geoff and curled up next to him, the thief just stared blankly into the fire, then reached into his robe and pulled out a bottle of rum, opened it and began to drink, the silver dragoness just watched as he chugged the entire bottle in a minute then pulled out another bottle of rum and chugged that one.

"Geoff?" soleil said, unsure if the thief would even respond to her since he chugged two bottles of rum.

"Yeah?" he said.

Before she could say any thing they both heard a loud thump at the door, soleil got to her feet as soon as she heard an other thump but Geoff was so drunk that as he got up he fell back down, soleil then approached the door and opened it with her paws to see a young black dragon her age on the ground before her, he had three gashes on his left shoulder and several deep cuts all over his body.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!" the dragoness cried out in shock.

"..Help…me" he said Weakley, soleil then called out to Geoff fro help, despite the fact that he was still drunk he came over and looked down at the poor dragon, then they both helped the dragon inside and laid him by the fire place, Geoff then rummaged through the medical bag he kept in the kitchen and pulled out a small stone, a canteen of water, a bowl, a small knife, a strange blue herb, and a grey fruit resembling a banana.

"What are you doing?" soleil asked, her purple eyes fixed on the thief.

But Geoff didn't answer, he pounded the herb with the stone until it was all smashed then placed it into the bowl, and then he took the knife and cut the fruit in half revealing an orange paste inside he scooped out some of the paste and dumped with the herb, then he opened the canteen and poured a little water into the bowl and mixed it around until it created a thick grayish goo, he then smeared some of the goo onto the wounds, the dragon began whimpering in pain.

"Your going to be alright" soleil said soothingly trying to comfort him, she could see tears forming in his eyes.

When Geoff was done he bandaged the wounds then went to the corner of the cottage and sat down then pulled out a third bottle of rum, soleil looked at him with disgust *how can he be drinking in a time like this?* she thought, she then looked at the dragon, his yellow eyes met with her beautiful purple eyes, after a moment the dragon began to speak in a weak voice.

"Plague" he said, still staring at the dragoness standing before him.

"Huh?" soleil said in a confused voice.

"My... Name … is plague" he told her, before falling unconscious, soleil the laid down by him * what a night* she thought, before she closed her eyes and slept.

Note-End of chapter 1, read and review, oh I would like to thank searing light dragon for helping me with the name of the silver protagonist, oh more about plague will be revealed soon.

From Uranus* heh heh heh*

Kappus the thief


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, soleil woke up to the snoring of Geoff who drunk himself to sleep last night, she the realized that the dragon calling himself plague was still asleep, she wondered where did he come from but restrained herself from waking him up until he recovered from his wounds, she then saw Geoff getting to his feet he looked at soleil then looked at plague, then held his head in disbelief.

"By the ancestors, so I wasn't dreaming" he groaned.

"I'm afraid not" she replied, she couldn't help but smile the expression in his eyes.

"How long has he been like that?" asked Geoff in a puzzled tone, still looking at the dragon that laid by the fireplace.

"I don't know, ever since we got him inside I guess" soleil replied, they both stopped for a moment as plague groaned and slowly got to his feet, he stretched his wings then folded them neatly on his back then looked at the dragoness and the thief that stood before him.

"Where am I?" he asked in a confused voice.

"You're in my lovely cottage" Geoff told him as he reached in to his robes and pulled out an other bottle of rum, soleil stared at the thief and growled a warning at him before turning to plague.

"I am soleil" she answered softly, her eyes met his again, something about him made her feel weird, like he was supposed to be here, Geoff's voice then brought her back to reality.

"And I am Vladimir Geoff, my fine fellow" Geoff told him before finishing off the bottle of rum.

"Pleasure to meet you soleil and Geoff, I am plague" the dragon said.

"How did you get like this?" soleil asked pointing one claw at his wounds, plague then gave them an unsure look and shrugged.

"I can't remember, I was flying over the trees when suddenly some thing hit me, the next thing I knew I on the ground all cut up" he explained.

"Are you sure that is all you can remember?" soleil asked in a patient tone.

"wait, I remember someone attacking me and a group called the cult of harbinger" he said, his voice sounded unsure, his troubled look told soleil that he was trying hard to remember.

"Cult of harbinger? What is that some kind of pretty boy club?" Geoff said in a smug tone.

"I swear I can't remember!!" plague yelled angrily, soleil and Geoff gave him surprised looks; he then let out a heavy sigh and apologized for his outburst.

"It's okay plague, your going to be alright" soleil assured him.

"I know, I just can't remember I'm trying hard but I can't remember" he said in a disappointed voice, soleil felt sorry for him, here he was with people he didn't know and no memory of who attacked him, she went up next to him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Calm down, Geoff will go to the tavern and ask around about any cult" she said soothingly.

"I will?" said Geoff dumbstruck by what soleil just said, the dragoness just glared at him.

"Okay I will but I'm not doing it for him" the thief said bitterly before heading towards the door.

"Thanks soleil" plague said, he sounded relieved.

"So any family?" soleil asked curiously, plague nodded then told her about his sister little sister viper, the next eight they spent talking, playing, and just relaxing waiting for Geoff to return.

"Where's Geoff?" plague asked curiously.

"I know, he should be here by now" solely said, suddenly they heard the door open, they both turned around to see Geoff walking towards them.

"Sorry I took so long" he said

"Did you find any thing?" plague asked.

Geoff shook his head and explained that no one at the tavern had ever heard of the cult, soleil and plague both gave each other disappointed looks, suddenly plague yelped in pain.

"Plague!" soleil cried out in concern.

"It's my wounds" he told her between clenched teeth.

Soleil then told him to lay down which he did, he was in really bad shape, soleil felt bad that she couldn't make his wounds heal faster, but plague assured her that her company was all that he needed, when he fell asleep Geoff mumbled something the dragoness couldn't hear.

"What was that?" she said, eyeing Geoff as he pulled a yo-yo and started playing with it.

"We need to find out more about this cult" he said.

"How, nobody at the tavern knows anything" she exclaimed, with an upset tone.

"Cyril, volteer, or terrador might know something about this" he said with a smirk.

"We can't go without plague" she said with concern, she didn't want to leave him behind they had become good friends the past few hours and it pained her to leave him behind alone.

"I didn't say we were going to the temple right now" he said

Soleil let out a sigh of relief, and then laid by plague then she looked at Geoff who told her in three hours his wounds would heal and they could go to the temple.

"Thanks, for helping him Geoff "she said before she laid her head down next to plague's in five minutes she was fast asleep.

"No trouble at all, my friend" the thief said, as he sat in a corner with a bottle of rum, he watched his friend sleep peacefully and smiled to himself.

"no problem at all" he murmured as he waited patiently for three hours to pass.


	3. Chapter 3

meanwhile at warfang.....

argus sat quietly at his little table in the local inn, when the waiter brought him his green tea he just payed the mole and took a sip before setting the cup down. his contact was supposed to be here by now, time was of the essence bad enough he was a former ape soldier but if the dragons found out he was a spy for a greater evil than his former master he would face life in prison. *where is , he?* argus thought bitterly, after a good half an hour waiting he saw his contact, a grublin in grey robes walking into the inn and was looking arond for him.

"over here you fool" argus called out to the grublin and began waving at him, when the grublin noticed argus he quickly made his way to the table, pulled up a chair, and took a seat.

"so, your argus ?" the grublin asked curiously, his eyes locked on to the ape's, something about the grublin sent a shiver down argus's spine, he knew not to trust the grublin, grublins were nasty little creatures and could never be trusted, but he decided to cooperate with him.

"yes, i am argus" the ape replied flatly.

"i am zeer, emissary of the cult of harbinger, father omag has ordered me to give you your first assignment" the grublin said in a icy tone, argus could tell this grublin meant business, focusing back on zeer, he listened intently.

"you must go to the temple, find where they keep the book of the chaos, it should be in the archives" zeer instructed.

"what about the dragons?, especially spyro and cynder not to mention the guardians?, wont they get suspicious of me?" argus asked curiously, if he was going to do this he nedded to have every thing planned out and he dragons posed a serious problem.

"no, the cult will deal with them, father omag has sent forty dreadwings and forty of my brothers towards the temple to create a diversion that will grant you enough time to grab the book and get out" he countered smugly.

"what about casulties, won,t father omag become upset if you take heavy casulties?" argus asked.

"the cult has limitless resources, casulties won,t bother us at all" zeer told the ape in a confident voice.

argus took a moment to rub his temple, this seemed like some serious work, the job seemed simple get in get out with a book, simple enough, the cult was willing to sacrifice it's own troops to get this book so it must be really valuable or it must do something great or terrible, he came to a decision he would do the job, he had nothing to lose and if the job payed he really needed the money, *now about my fee* he thought greedily.

"how much will i be payed?" argus asked with a greedy tone.

"how much to you want?" zeer asked with one brow raised.

"30000000 gems" argus said firmly.

"fine, you will be payed that much when you give us the book, deal?" zeer asked, as he held ot his hand for the ape to shake.

"deal" argus agreed as he shook the grublin's hand.

"now if you excuse me i must go tell omag of our arrangement" zeer said, as he got up off his chair and began to head for the inn door, as argus watched the grublin leave he smiled to himself knowing that he was about to be alot richer.

sorry it took me so long with chap3 i have been busy


	4. Chapter 4

while back out side geoff's cottage.....

soleil stood by plague's side as geoff came out of the cottage carrying a satchel filled with bottles of water and food enough for the flight to warfang, geoff quietly secured the satchel on to soleil and got on to her back, the thief was always surprisingly light which made her wonder how much he weighed anyway, but she ignored that question and turned her attention on plague. he seemed to be recovering nicley from his wounds when they first woke up, geoff had removed his bandages revealing no trace of the wounds like they didn,t exist at all, what ever the thief used it was a miracle, but geoff had told him that some off his muscles were still torn so he should not strain himself or they would never heal, soleil still felt sorry for plague and hoped that he regain his memory.

"you ready?" she asked gently, plague who had been staring at the ground and seemed to be in thought suddenly snapped into reality with a confused look on his face, she couldn,t help but giggle.

"what?" he asked curiously, seeming embarrased that he missed her question.

"i asked are you ready to go" soleil said with a smug grin.

"i,m ready" plague answered back as he nodded then stretched his wings,soleil simply smiled, when they got to warfang she would do all she could to make sure her new friend got his memory back, for his sake.

"come on, let's go already"complained geoff as he made sure his sword was securly strapped to his hip, soleil rolled her eyes in annoyance, geoff always brought his personal sword he called reaver everywhere they went, she never really knew where the blade came from geoff had told her he found it a while ago before he met her and it had strange magical powers, powers that they both found fascinating. reaver could emit a bright light strong enough to illuminate an entire underground city, could summon water from the earth and form it into any shape and use it as a weapon, could shoot electricity from the tip of the blade, form a protective shield, and had the power to heal wounded by focusing it's magical energy to beam into the target. it was a fascinating weapon and maybe it was a good idea to let geoff take it since who knew what they would run into on the way, after a moment of making sure they had all they needed the two young dragons took off into the air.

while back at warfang it's midnight......

"it,s cold " complained ember as she curled up closer to flame, the young red dragon simply extended a wing over her like a blanket and used his body heat to keep her warm, the two of them had grown close ever since spyro and cynder defeated the dark master, so close that their friendship turned into love and suited him fine, he loved ember dearly as much as spyro loved cynder and would never let any harm befall the pink dragoness even if it cost him his own life.

"won,t you be cold?"ember asked, as she rested her head against his chest, flame just shook his head.

"no, i will be fine, i just want you to be warm" he replied with a small smile, ember remained silent for a moment then began to sob, flame was was startled to see hear her sob wondered if he said anything wrong.

"ember, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly as he rubbed his snout against the back of her head, ember took a deep breath and began to explain.

" nothing really, it,s just your the best friend i ever had and i love so much" she told him between sobs.

"i love you too ember, but that does not explain why your crying" flame told her.

" you do all these nice things for me, you help me during training, eat with me during lunch, you study with me, but if something bad happens..." she said still sobbing.

"what if something bad happens ?" flame asked curiously.

"i .. i can,t stand to lose you"she finally said before she continued to weep, flame gave a low sigh, he didn,t want to see her like this, it pained him to see her cry, he just lowered his neck and rubbed the side of her cheek which was wet with tears.

"your not going to lose me, so please stop crying ember, please don,t cry" he said gently, it took ember a few minutes but after awhile she manged to stop crying, but she was still sniffling for a little, flame could tell she was really serious about not losing him, she was scared to be alone without him she cared too much and if he ever died she would be so broken and alone it made him sad to think about it.

"ember, will you please get some sleep" flame asked calmly.

"i will try" came her response as she took another deep breath, flame just smiled *that's my girl* he thought. as ember fell asleep, flame quietly got up and crept out of the room, he then went down the hall, took a few turns and then he was finally outside the temple, the night sky was peaceful and it was really quiet, it seemed to relax flame who seemed to space out until he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see the new arrivals viper, frost and jolt, they arrived to warfang two months after malefor was defeated and so they became friends with him, spyro ,ember and cynder.

"have you found your brother, vipe?" flame asked, ever since she arrived, viper had been looking for her long lost brother plague who had been seperated from her when their mother first gave birth to them, the black dragoness shook her head saddly, he could see a tear form in her eye, flame couldn,t help but feel sorry for viper, her parents had been killed by malefor and plague was the only family she had left and he was still missing.

"don,t give up, he may still be alive" flame assured her as he sat on his haunches, viper who was so scared and worried about her big brother didn,t know what to believe anymore, all her young life she had been alone until she ahd met frost and jolt but she didn,t need friends, she needed her big brother.

"what if he isn,t "viper shot back with worried eyes looking like they were about to burst into tears just like ember had, flame shook his head.

"what being friends with spyro and the others has taught me not to give up hope, and i hope you will not give up hope on your brother, viper, you two wil be reunited again, i promise" he told her kindly, viper then began sniffle and tears began to rolll down at the news of she might be reunited, she never wanted anything but to see her brother and be with him, frost who gently extended a wing over her,drew hher close so the young dragoness could cry into her friends shoulder.

*hope*flame thought as he looked up at the night sky, at least there was one thing on this planet no one could take away and that was hope.

yay chap4 is done, in this chap i wanted to introduce viper, then i then did a remake of frost and jolt from prohecy adn added them in this story, oh so the major characters will be flame,ember,soleil, palgue, spyro, cynder,viper, jolt and frost, oh and argus and zeer

read and review, plz!


End file.
